


The Fall of a Hero

by diamondDreamer1



Category: Hearts and Heroes game, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondDreamer1/pseuds/diamondDreamer1
Summary: Darkiplier wins. Our heroes shatter where they fall, succumbing to his manipulations and taunts. All seems lost.Enter Zorpy, the broken girl who is destined to save them all.





	1. Chapter 1

They stood, wide-eyed, at the being that had replaced their idol. He looked like Mark, but his hair was different, his skin paler, his eyes completely black with two white dots serving as the pupils. His shirt was a solid black color, in contrast to Mark’s goofy Markiplier t-shirt. But the most chilling thing of all wasn’t his eyes, no matter how creepy they were. No, it was the heart on the being’s left sleeve, no longer whole and glowing a beautiful pink, but dark grey, and cracked in half, showing that the hope, the heroism that the heart signified, was gone. It signified an empty shell, a puppet, a broken and twisted version of Mark’s former self. Wefubu spoke up, then, eyes locked onto the being’s, voice small and quiet. “Darkiplier.”

 

The heroes stood, side-by-side, facing Darkiplier as a team. He sneered at them, mocking them with words full of hate and hopelessness, trying to dissuade them from attempting to reach Mark. “All you do is fight and point fingers, spitting venom at each other out of nothing but baseless anger and jealousy,” he snarled, soulless eyes boring into each of theirs’. “Soon enough, you and all of his… no, _my_ , fans will be consumed by this darkness.” He smiled then, all sharp teeth and bad intentions. It was not a nice smile. Tuump spoke up then, voice filled with anger. “No! That’ll never happen!” she yelled, taking a step forward and clenching her fists. “Please,” Dark sneered, looking down at her as if she were a child. “Your naivety makes me sick.” Tuump’s anger turned to hopefulness, pleading, “Mark, please!” Dark snarled, the shadows around his feet stirring in response to his agitation. “I. AM. NOT. MARK!” he spat each word as if it were poison, then calmed himself, collecting his composure again. “I am Dark. And soon you will understand how much better I really am.” He disappeared from in front of them, materializing from the shadows onto the stage instead. Spreading his arms in a welcoming gesture, he smirked. “Hello everybody! My name is Darkiplier. And welcome…” The room went dark, Darkiplier’s voice boomed, echoing everywhere, surrounding them, the heroes in a circle with their weapons pointing at wherever they could hear it. “To the Fall of a Hero,” Dark’s voice boomed, as the lights came back on, only to see the being right in front of Tuump, shadows writhing around his feet, ready for a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

The heroes fought bravely, but they were no match for the being. All genuinely seemed lost. Wefubu was panting, clutching her side and leaning on her staff for support. Tuump still had fire in her eyes as she glared at Darkiplier, but blood was slowly dripping down the tan skin of her forehead down her cheek, and her stance was wobbly. Dooooooop was sitting on the checkered floor, sword lying next to him as he held his head in his hands. Dark had gotten him pretty good, and he was pretty sure that he had a concussion. Blermf was still standing, but her staff had been cracked in half, and she was trying to help Wefubu stand. Flampt was also hurt, favoring their right ankle where Dark had tripped them with a shadow and they had possibly twisted it, but they hobbled over to Dooooooop to try and help him up. Dark laughed, the sound low and sinister in the shadowy room. “Look at all of you. You’re so weak,” he sneered, watching Flampt try and get Dooooooop back onto his feet, while Blermf held up Wefubu and Tuump fought to keep her eyes open, a black eye beginning to form on her face. “Don’t you realize that following him got you nowhere? He did _nothing_ to help you.” Suddenly, his whole demeanor changed. His voice dropped lower, compelling the heroes to listen and give Dark their whole, undivided attention. “But I can give you _everything_.” His arms lifted a bit from his sides, his voice dripping with sincerity. “You can be like me. Fearsome and powerful. Wouldn’t that be nice, Blermf? There’s nothing to be afraid of when you’re the monster.” Blermf looked at him, terrified, but she couldn’t deny that the offer was tempting; the words slithering into her brain, taking hold- “Leave her alone!” Dooooooop shouted, finally on his feet, glaring at the being. Blermf blinked and shook her head, breaking the eye contact she was maintaining with the monster. Dark smirked at his new target, his blackened eyes staring into Dooooooop’s own. “Ah, Dooooooop, I can tell you’ve already had your taste of the darkness. You could be so strong by my side. No one would ever leave you behind,” his voice grew lower, darker, promising pain and torture. “No one would _dare_.” His voice went back to what it was before, breaking eye contact with Dooooooop and staring into Wefubu’s eyes instead. “You too, Wefubu. No one could push you down. Not when you’re as strong as me.” Wefubu’s eyebrows furrowed, scared brown eyes looking back at him. “I’ll never want to be like you,” she said, tears beginning to form. Dark turned again, hands rising to gesture as he spoke. “And Flampt. People love me. They love me even more than Mark. Maybe if you became more like me…” He stared deeply into Flampt’s scared blue eyes, seeing straight into their soul, their thoughts, their fears. He smirked inwardly. _Here was the weak one_. His voice dropped lower again, the words burrowing into Flampt’s brain and taking root, drowning them in their insecurities as Dark delivered the harshest blow. “People might actually be able to _tolerate_ you.” Flampt’s eyes filled with tears, shadows from around the room subtly creeping across the checkered floor, unnoticed by the heroes, to swirl around Flampt’s feet, sensing and feeding off of their fears and insecurities brought to life by Dark’s words. They took an involuntary step back, a tiny one, releasing Dooooooop and swallowing harshly as tears began to fall. “I…” Tuump’s voice broke in, distracting Dark for a moment and leaving Flampt to their thoughts. “Don’t listen to him!” Dark was talking to Tuump, but Flampt couldn’t hear it, it was like everything was muffled. Scared blue eyes flitted from team member to team member, the shadows around their feet fueling hallucinations of fear and feeding off of them, growing bigger in an endless cycle of insecurity and hatred, fear and hopelessness, writhing and slowly climbing up their body. _Dooooooop_. _“You fucking freak! Why can’t you take anything seriously?”_ Flampt shook, silent tears falling as the shadows rose a bit higher, up to their ankles now as they heard everything negative their teammate had said to them. The hallucinations were taking hold, making the poor teen see the red-clad boy glaring at them, spitting out words full of poison, instead of the hurt friend that he really was. _“What the hell is wrong with you?”_ Flampt looked away, instead meeting the hate-filled eyes of Hallucination-Tuump, teeth bared in a growl as her fists clenched by her sides. _“Why don’t you trust me?”_ she yelled, and Flampt closed their eyes, trying to block it out. If you couldn’t see it, it couldn’t see you, right? Not this time. Hallucination-Tuump stomped over and slapped them, hissing out words full of venom, calling them stupid, like she did with the glow sticks, asking him what was wrong over and over again, not with concern like she had back then, but instead with hate, rage, a sneer in her voice and playing on her lips. _“What’s_ wrong _with you?”_ The shadows were up to their knees now, and steadily growing higher, writhing faster, halfway up their thighs already and still going, becoming bigger and bigger, so Flampt was standing in whirlpool of swirling darkness, helplessly caught in their fears as their teammates argued with Dark. They turned away, furiously wiping at the tears on their face, and came face-to-face with their dad, who had left their mom when Flampt was younger. His tall form was threateningly close to Flampt, but they couldn’t back up, completely frozen in the face of one of their first demons. His dad snarled, almost-handsome features twisted and terrifying as he spat at the teen. _“You fucking freak! What are you? You’re supposed to be a_ boy _. You have a dick, don’t you? That makes you a boy. You are a_ boy _, do you hear me? You can’t be a nothing. I refuse to have a_ nothing _, you understand me? You are my_ son _, and I’ll be damned if I hear this shit about fucking_ pronouns _again!”_ Flampt was full-out sobbing now, the intimidating figure of their father bringing back memories they tried to suppress as the demon went on, calling them a disappointment and a failure, and that horrible word over and over and over again. Nothing _. You are_ nothing _, do you understand me?_ Flampt nodded, tears streaming down their face as they gasped for air, choking on the horrible fear and anger and hateandfearsomuchfearandhatehatehate _hate_ -

 

The shadows surrounded them, seeming almost gleeful about swarming around the teen in a writhing cocoon of darkness and negative emotion. The illusions vanished, and the heroes finally saw what Dark was doing while distracting them. They tried to run as best they could to get to Flampt’s side, but Dark waved a hand and they were slammed into the wall, restrained and gagged with shadows, being forced to watch as the first hero fell.


	3. Chapter 3

Dooooooop lost it. He fucking _lost_ it. How _dare_ this asshole take away their friend, _his_ friend, and fuck with his mind? How fucking DARE he?!? Letting out a literal _roar_ of pure, unadulterated _rage_ , Dooooooop, in a showcase of adrenaline and fury, ripped the shadows holding him back and charged the being, red-rimmed eyes burning with hate. Sure, he might seem to dislike Flampt, but they were his teammate, his _friend_. And he would be _damned_ it he couldn’t get them back. He grabbed his sword as he sprinted towards Dark, swinging it in a deadly arc at the demon’s stupidly smirking face-

 

 **WHAM**!

 

At the last possible second, Dark snapped his fingers, and shadows sprang up from his feet to create a shield from Dooooooop’s sword. The force of the impact threw the boy backwards, his sword falling from his hand and skidding across the checkered tiles, coming to rest underneath one of the tables. The owner flew across the room, crashing into tables and chairs and finally coming to a stop amidst the wreckage, shaking his head in an attempt to remove the fuzziness from his vision. As he struggled to get up, he saw his sword across the room. If he could just make it…

His arms collapsed beneath him, and he crashed to the ground again, disoriented and bruised. Dark laughed at his attempts to rise, using the shadows in the room to grab onto the teen’s limbs, picking him up and crashing him down to the ground again and again, preventing him from getting back his bearings. Tuump, Blermf, and Wefubu winced, tears falling as they were forced to watch Dooooooop’s consciousness wane.

 

A swish of the shadows as they pulled the boy up.

 

The crash of the boy’s body succumbing to gravity and falling back down.

 

**_Swish._ **

****

**_Crash._ **

****

**_Swish._ **

****

**_Crash._ **

****

**_Swish._ **

****

With each fall, Dooooooop's vision grew fuzzier and fuzzier, his clothes torn by splinters and pieces of the wooden tables and chairs. Blood dripped from his nose, face and body bruised by each fall. Still more he was picked up and dropped, again and again and again, until finally he could take no more and blacked out.

 

Sensing the boy’s unconscious state, the shadows threw him up into the air, then pounced, swirling around his body and forming a cocoon identical to Flampt's, moving to join said teen’s behind Darkiplier. The demon smirked in achievement, leveling his glare on the three that were left, looking for the one who would be the next to go. Horrified, the three stared back at him, disgust and terror in their eyes. But _oh_ , was that a bit of hopelessness he detected? His smirk grew wider as he singled out one of the three, the next one to go.

 

Blermf.

 

 _Perfect_.


	4. Chapter 4

Blermf began to lose hope, tears streaking down her face as she sobbed. Dooooooop and Flampt were so strong, so much stronger than her. If they couldn’t keep themselves, how could she? Sensing her weakness, shadows slithered over to her, wrapping themselves around her feet. Tuump saw, and tried to warn her, but Blermf’s eyes were filling with tears, making her essentially blind since she couldn’t wipe them away. Dark smirked at her, though she couldn’t see, and began to talk to her, exploiting her fears, his velvety voice taking root once again in her brain as it had before. “Do you see what’s happened to your teammates, Blermf? Do you know what’s happening to them? They’re gaining power. No more _hero_ _business_ for them. No, they shall rule by my side, powerful, unafraid, _strong_. You, too, could be powerful! You could be strong. You would never have to be scared again.” He watched, victorious, as Blermf sobbed harder, then slowly stopped, taking his words to heart. She mumbled something, and Dark released her gag so he could hear it. “Never be scared again?” she whispered, voice broken and wet with tears. Tuump tried to protest, Wefubu tried to reach out, to comfort her, but he silently pulled their restraints tighter, rendering them silent and immobile, tears streaming down their faces as they were forced to watch hero three’s Fall. “Never,” Dark promised, the word swirling around Blermf’s skull, and he watched with perverted glee as she succumbed to the darkness, the shadows holding her back abandoning that job in order to join the writhing mass on the floor. With the restraints suddenly gone, Blermf began to fall forwards, the shadows catching her and engulfing her in an instant, rising up to join the other two cocoons in the air. Wefubu wept, but Tuump _screamed_ , her best friend in the dream world and oldest partner being taken over by the darkness. Wefubu cried, hating that she could do nothing to help any of her newfound friends, hating that she was so _weak_. Tuump fought with renewed vigor, twisting and turning in an attempt to escape, glaring with red-hot fury at the demon before them, the one who had captured her friends, her team. But Wefubu fell. Hopelessness surged deep in her gut, rising up in a tidal wave of negative emotions as she remembered all the times she had stood there, helpless, unable or unwilling to do anything to stop bullies and tormentors. This was the last straw for the poor girl, and with a choked cry of “I’m so sorry!” she was taken like the others, four cocoons of darkness surrounding the demon now, two on either side. Tuump howled in pain and anguish, all of her friends taken by this being, by this demon straight from Hell itself. Tears streamed down her face as Dark released her from her bonds, watching as she took a few unsteady steps forwards, regaining her balance. Once she had, she stood tall, a fierce glare so sharp it could cut stone set into her face, fists clenched and stance wide. Snapping her fingers, her energy hammer materialized into her hands. Raising it in a gesture of attack, her and Dark locked eyes, her scowling and him smirking. His eyes portrayed amusement, as if she were no more threatening than a puppy, angering her even further. His smirk widened. _If it takes a fight to get me what I want…_

Tuump charged, hammer raised high and a supply of energy and health-giving items packed safely into the satchel at her side, ready for use if needed. Dark raised his hands, the shadows following his commands and creating more enemies for the girl to fight. He wasn’t going to make this _easy_ for her, after all.

 

_Then a fight there shall be._


	5. Chapter 5

The battle was over.

 

Dark had won.

 

Tuump sat, crumpled against the wall behind the stage, breathing heavily. Her hammer was broken, had been completely obliterated about halfway through the fight by Dark’s powers. Her satchel’s strap had broken, getting caught by one of the monsters’ claws, and it had been kicked under the same table as Dooooooop’s sword. The momentum had carried both items into the shadows, where all of the power that Dark was amassing had made them disappear, most likely transported somewhere else. Tuump didn’t know. She didn’t particularly care at the moment, either, though a heart fragment could have done her good right about then. She looked up, exhausted and beaten but still trying to rise, into Dark’s soulless eyes. He extended a hand in mock friendliness to help her up, but she refused, trying to rise on her own. However, a shadow came out of nowhere and knocked her back down, and she lay in a crumpled heap at the demon’s feet.

 

She made no attempt to come back up.

 

The heart on her sleeve flickered.

 

This time, when Dark’s shadows picked her up, similar to how they had picked up Dooooooop, she made no protest, no attempts to free herself. She barely even made a sound, except for a low, half-conscious moan of pain as she was lifted. She made a weak attempt at a glare, but exhaustion got the best of her, and her head drooped against her chest.

 

Tired.

 

Alone.

 

Defeated.

 

Was it even worth it to keep fighting?

 

The heart on her sleeve flickered again, longer this time.

 

Dark reached forwards, gently taking her chin in his hand. “Oh, Tuump,” he sighed, almost disappointedly shaking his head. His voice was low, sympathetic even. “If only you had listened. If only you had understood that, no matter how much you fight it,” he paused, leaning forwards, his lips right by her ear. “ _Fear always wins,_ ” he murmured, then leaned backwards again. Tuump suppressed a small shiver. There had been no breath present on her ear when he had whispered to her. It was almost as if- Tuump didn’t finish the thought, instead closing her eyes as she listened to the demon’s words.

 

“Don’t worry, though. I know you feel broken now, but I will fix you, I will change you, remake your image into...” Dark’s voice dropped lower, filled with awe and appreciation for the final word. “ _Perfection_.”

 

Stepping backwards and releasing her chin, he had a shadow hold it up for him instead, so the girl could see his next move. She watched, golden eyes weary, as he walked up to the first cocoon. Gently, he tapped its side, and they watched as the shadows stopped swirling, instead amassing into a seemingly-solid oval, sides smooth and polished, the color of obsidian. He did this for the other three, as well, then gently pressed against the tops of all four. Instantly, the blackness disappeared, revealing all of Tuump’s friends, curled in a foetal position. Each one had their knees up to their chests, their hands gently clasped by their ankles. Their hair was slightly swaying, as if they were underwater. Tuump felt little relief in seeing them, however. All of them looked different, like darker, twisted versions of themselves. It pained her to look at them, so she closed her eyes. However, a moment later, voices had her opening them again.

 

Dark had released each person from the cocoon, and they all stood in front of him in a line, heads bowed and arms loosely clasped behind their backs. He went to Flampt first. “Your name will now be Jade.” Jade lifted their head, staring Dark straight in the eyes, and nodded, a large smile breaking out on their face. Dark smirked back, then went down the line, renaming the once-heroes and getting the same smile in return. Dooooooop became Red. Blermf became Purple. Wefubu became Peach. Seeing her friends like this, changed and darker, and obviously happy to be with Dark, Tuump closed her eyes again and hung her head, the shadow holding up her chin allowing her that, and let a single tear fall.

 

On her sleeve, her heart flickered again, faster and faster until it finally fell to the cracked, dismal grey.

 

In her heart, emotions bled away to pure emptiness.

 

She knew all was lost, and she stopped fighting.

 

As the shadows gleefully engulfed her bruised and battered body, Tuump locked herself away into a tiny corner of her mind. All of her positive emotions, her personality, her very being went into this tiny room, and there she stayed, in a dream-like state, oblivious to the world outside as the last hero Fell.


	6. Chapter 6

Dark surveyed his new apprentices with a critical eye, admiring the changes done to them. First was Jade. Their pink and orange hair had been replaced, turning a dark ebony black, with a metallic silver color replacing the orange on the tips of the strands. Their skin was paler, papery white with a tint of ashen grey, and their teeth had sharpened slightly. Their boots had stayed the same, only changing color to a dark grey with black laces and steel tips, but their jeans had darkened to black, changing to a lower cut, with a single chain of silver links strung through the belt loop on the left. Their shirt had darkened from white to black as well, becoming more formfitting, as most Assassins’ clothes were so they didn’t get in the way. Unnoticed to all, their jade necklace fell silently to the floor.

 

Red had also changed. His flannel shirt had shrunk and darkened to a black formfitting tank top, with no loose fabric to get in the way of the Elemental Dancer’s fighting. His beanie had fallen to the floor when he first came out of the cocoon. His jeans became black leggings, his shoes transformed to dancer’s shoes, staying true to his class as well as his identity. Interesting. Naturally, they weren’t the flimsy cloth of normal dancing shoes, but instead a flexible, comfortable type of cloth that was strong enough to break a shin with a single kick.

 

Blermf looked lovely, really she did. Her short hair was pulled back into a severe bun, the purple tips darkening to an almost-black, the color only showing in direct light. Her sweater-and-jeans combo had transformed, changing into black leggings and a tank top similar to Red’s. A black coat covered the top, fitting tightly to her torso and opening and fanning out at the waist, extending to her ankles. The chain on her infinity necklace snapped and fell to the floor at her feet. Her shoes had changed to knee-high black boots with short heels.

 

Wefubu’s loose top turned from a light pink to a dark grey, the color of a stormy sky. It tightened at the chest and upper arms, flowing out from the elbows down to form belled sleeves. Her blue jeans darkened to black, and her shoes turned to an identical copy to Purple’s. The hijab on her head darkened to black, and the pin in it, the one she said that her mother had given her, had silently joined the other three items on the floor.

 

The, in Dark’s opinion, best changes present in each Fallen, however, where two things: One was the hearts on their left sleeves, cracked and grey just like his. The other was their eyes. Black filled in the entire eye, just like his, only where his eyes had white dots serving as the pupils, each had a different color glowing in the darkness of the room. Jade’s where a bright, icy blue, a hardened version of the ones he had prior to their transformation. Red’s were a bloody scarlet color, Purple’s were lavender, and Peach’s were an almost soft-looking pinkish color.

 

While Dark was examining Peach’s transformation, Purple gave a soft gasp, drawing everyone’s faces to her. She merely pointed to a spot behind Dark, who turned and joined the younger four in staring at something twistingly beautiful. Dark’s lips twisted upwards into a smirk. There before him, was the living proof of the Fall of the final hero.

 

As they watched, two bright yellow ribbons fluttered, forgotten, to the floor.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Purple didn’t remember much from before her Fall. She knew that the people that she woke up with, Red and Peach and Jade, they were her friends. Her family, the only people she could ever really count on in her life. There were short flashes from before she woke up, but they didn’t make much sense to her. She remembered fighting, lots of fighting, with her friends at her side, but there was another with them, someone who seemed more familiar than the other three. She couldn’t remember the other person’s features, but her mind conjured up an image of yellow hair ribbons, shining golden against dark brown hair. She remembered other things, too. A forest, a mansion with teddy bears. A tower, and wires, sputtering like sparklers with pinpricks of electricity shining through darkness. Endless hallways, full of dead ends and cryptic messages. A house, full of sadness and memories better forgotten, forever. None of them made much sense to her, and it was a little frustrating at first. She had just woken, she was confused, but all of her friends were there. Then there was a man, looking her over and settling his hand on her shoulder, smiling, not unlike a proud parent. Her eyes were caught, trapped within the two pools of pure darkness that the man used to see. His features were achingly familiar, her broken mind struggling, in vain, to put a name to his face. _M-_ it supplied, a tiny voice from within struggling to speak. _M-Ma-Mar-_ it was cut off by a blinding headache, and she winced, forcibly stamping down the voice in her head in an effort to make the pain stop. It worked, surprisingly, the voice falling silent and the pain fading as quickly as it had come. The man in front of her smirked, and it was familiar, comforting, even, to see. Then he spoke, his voice a rich baritone that slithered into her ears in a confusingly familiar way. “My name is Dark,” he said, and she nodded. The name seemed right to her, and she simply stood silently as he moved down the line to inspect and speak to the others, who were silent for the most part. However, as he was inspecting Peach, Purple’s eyes drifted away from his figure, and she gasped. They all turned, looking where Purple’s gaze had frozen as she felt her mind screeched to a halt. Right in front of her, shakily standing against the wall, was the girl from her memories. Her hair ribbons were gone, the thick brown hair tumbling down over dark-skinned shoulders. She wore a black aerial costume, designed to look like a leotard. The outfit had white vertical stripes from the bottom of the chest up, leaving the rest a plain black. The neckline was modest, thick straps meeting at the back of her neck, forming a loop and exposing a lot of the girl’s back. The bottom of the costume was covered with black shorts, leaving her legs bare. She wore white flats with black toes, simple white socks reaching right below her knees. When she opened her eyes, they were the same black pools as all of theirs’, but hers had pinpricks of a brilliant, glowing gold. What was really different about her, however, was the strings, embedded into her skin at every joint. They seemed to be made of shadows, thin and almost invisible until she moved. However, it didn’t look like _she_ moved, but rather the strings moved her according to her wishes. When she raised her right hand to touch her hair, the strings complied and seemed to pull it up, the limb slightly floppy as it was moved.

 

Purple, Jade, Red, Peach, and Dark stood in shock for a second, before Dark stepped forwards, cradling the girl’s face in his hands. His face was full of awe and pride as he beheld his greatest creation. “Your name is Blue,” he whispered, his normally emotionless voice slightly gruff. Purple stepped forwards next, hesitantly taking Blue’s hand. The other girl looked at her, a brief look of confusion present on her face, before it cleared, and she looked relieved. “Purple!” Blue sighed, bringing her oldest friend into a hug. The others stepped forwards as well, joining the group hug as the friends united.


	8. Chapter 8

Out in the real world, five groups of people scattered all around the United States were in a panic. In Olympia, Washington, was Tuump’s aunt Lamya. In Pennsylvania lived Blermf’s mom and siblings. Flampt’s friend had been staying with them in their apartment in Florida for a visit. Red’s mom and little sister were in New York. Peach’s family lived in Arizona. Each family (or friend, in Flampt’s case) was beside itself in worry. Two days ago, a niece/daughter/son/friend had gone to sleep as normal, if a bit earlier than usual for unknown reasons. The next morning, none of them had woken up. Another day passed, and the quintet still hadn’t woken up. Paramedics had been called, ambulances were driven, and each comatose person had been set up in a hospital with multiple dripping IVs and other various medicinal and scientific devices hooked up to them, but to no avail.

 

On a completely unrelated note, social media was blowing up with worried fans. Markiplier had been hospitalized in a similar way to the quintet; comatose and hooked up to multiple medical devices with no idea when they would wake up. All around the world, people were worried. And as day three of this confusion came to an end, a blonde girl climbed into bed…


	9. Chapter 9

Zorpy was there again.

 

That place.

 

It was dark, and cold, with industrial metal walls, a chilly cot with a hard mattress and thin blanket, and writhing shadows on the walls. Her only comfort was the stuffed dog that sat on the tiny metal dresser against the wall, but she was too scared to reach for it, wary of the shadows. Instead she curled up on the cot, clutching her hands to her chest with her eyes shut tight. As afraid as she was of the shadows, she didn’t want to do the Thing again.

 

Zorpy honestly didn’t know what to think of the Thing. She had only done it once before. She had been trapped in the room with the shadows, like what was now the norm, but she had batted away a shadow with her hand when it got too close for her liking. Suddenly, there had been a flash of white light, a shriek of pain, and the shadow was gone.

 

Zorpy had been terrified of whatever it was, and was too afraid to touch shadows for fear of it happening again. Strangely enough, the shadows could touch her without the Thing happening, but she didn’t dare touch them back. This life, trapped in the cold metal room with nobody but the shadows for company, had become her norm. She couldn’t remember a time outside of the room, so she figured that this must be all there was to her life. She figured that she was there for a reason. She had probably done something bad, like what had happened with the shadow. Maybe she shouldn’t be let out…

 

Time passed, no way of knowing how much. These thoughts had now become permanently engraved into her brain.

 

_Dangerous…_

_You deserve it…_

_You hurt people…_

 

And then, THEY came.

 

Those people, the ones who had come out of nowhere and opened her door. The dark-skinned one with the blue dress and yellow ribbons, the shorter one with a purple sweater and bright green eyes, the pink-haired one, the one with a funny-looking blotch on his face, and the one with the wrapping on her head. She didn’t know who they were, or what they wanted. But then the first one, with the ribbons, said that they were going to get her out.

 

Zorpy panicked.

 

She couldn’t be let out! She was dangerous! She was a monster! She had made that shadow vanish, and hurt it, too! What if she hurt someone else?

 

Zorpy tried to explain to the other that she was locked up for a reason, that she was dangerous, that she could hurt them.

 

But she didn’t listen.

 

The ribboned girl simply blasted the door like it was nothing, stepping into the room. Zorpy took a step backwards for every step the other girl took forwards, until she was cowering in the corner of the room. The girl reached her hand out, but she only drew hers closer to her body. She didn’t want to hurt her, the only other person she could remember seeing in the time that she spent here.

 

“I’m sorry,” Zorpy choked out, tears clouding their vision as the shadows took over her body, cutting out her view of the girl with the golden ribbons, tears pouring down her face as she struggled against the purple-sweatered girl’s grip around her waist, her hand flung desperately towards the trapped blonde.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered into the darkness, hugging her knees to her chest.

 

 

 

 

_I'm sorry..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I just don’t want to hurt anyone…_


	10. Chapter 10

Time passed, as it does. However, Zorpy didn’t know just how _much_ time had passed.

…

 

Minutes?

 

…

 

Hours?

 

…

 

 _Days_ , even?

 

…

 

Zorpy didn’t know. All she knew was the darkness, herself submerged in it like a shadowy sea, drowning in the writhing shades that she couldn’t catch a glimpse of.

…

 

Time passed, unknowingly long.

 

…

 

Weeks?

 

…

 

Months?

 

…

 

Dare she even think it…

 

…

 

_Years?_

 

_…_

 

Time passed, submerged in the darkness, held aloft by unseen shades.

 

…

 

Time

 

…

 

Kept

 

…

 

Passing

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

And then,

 

…

 

 _Light_.

 

…

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_..-_

 

_Wait, what?_

 

 

Zorpy was spat out of the shadows with the force of a cannon. No time to think, to process what the hell was going on- _too much time had already passed, anyway-_ before she was airborne, tumbling through nothing for a split second and _ohmygodwhattheactualhellwashappeningrightnowjesuschristimgonnabesickjustsomeonemakeit_ STOP _-_

 

 

She crashed into a stone wall and was instantly sent back into the blackness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know if I messed something up, whether it be grammar, plot holes, or if I said he/him instead of they/them for Flampt (I keep fucking that part up, I'm working on it). As of 3/28, I've only made 6 chapters, but more are on the way! Updates are not consistent at all, and I apologize for that, but I'll post when inspiration strikes. Enjoy!


End file.
